


No Manners

by zibanejad



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Hangyul, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hangyul's messy both in his everyday life and during sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Seungyoun calls hangyul pup, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Seungyoun, Vibrators, dom!seungyoun, sub!hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Hangyul spends an enjoyable afternoon alone thinking of his hot roommate, Seungyoun. Turns out he wasn't as alone as he thought...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	No Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynsngyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/gifts).

Hangyul woke up in a room filled with bright light. He groaned as he turned over, burying his head in the comforter. He just wanted to get a good night's sleep for once. He considered letting himself sleep a bit more, but the feeling of himself sleeping for too long was dreading upon him.

Peeking up from the comfortable position, he read 1 PM on the clock. He had slept for seven hours, but it still felt like he had pulled an all-nighter. His muscles feel sore and he could feel how tense his neck was due to sleeping in a weird position.

The night before, Hangyul had been practising like crazy for an upcoming performance. He had nearly driven himself mad with all the attention to details. Even if a finger was laid wrong, he redid the whole choreography, torturing himself to remember the nuances of the dance. In the end, he had remembered it smoothly, but the whole affair left him absolutely drained off energy.

When he left the university studio it was almost six am, summer was in the air as he watched the sunrise as he took a short walk to his shared dorm. The breeze was light and the sky was light pink. But even though it was about to be summer, the weather was still a bit cold. 

With a fast pace, Hangyul hurried to get to his dorm as his thin jacket didn’t provide him with any warmth. The jacket was accidentally taken in a hurry from his roommate as he had to run to practice. Instead of holding his usual warm and padded jacket, he had taken Seungyoun’s thin denim jacket. Hangyul made a mental note to look into meeting an ophthalmologist as his sight seemed to get worse and worse.

Once he was home he felt the warmth engulf him, finally, he could take it easy. He hadn’t even washed up, instead he had just straight laid down on the bed, it didn’t even take him a minute until he was snoozing soundly with a pillow wrapped with his arms.

When hangyul woke up, he carefully sniffed his armpit before loudly declaring that he needed a shower. He dragged himself out of bed with load groans as he stretched himself like a cat, his arms high in the air. A small yawn slipped his lips before he covered his mouth with his hand.

His eyes burned from the amount of sleep he got, his mind still hazy from waking up so hastily. With no real direction as to where to go, Hangyul made it out of his bedroom. But Hangyul stopped as he strained his ear and to his surprise, there were no sounds in his apartment- only his footsteps.

Walking towards the bathroom he took a quick route check in the dorm trying to locate his roommate. Usually his roommate would be heard either playing with some instrument in the kitchen or he would be sitting in the living room screaming at some football match. But today Hangyul found himself alone.

He passed the living room and continued down the hall towards the kitchen. Expecting to find his roommate, he instead found a note that was on the fridge..

** _Studying with Seungwoo, will be back to dinner! Don’t forget to eat - Seungyoun_ **

Hangyul hummed, Seungyoun wasn’t someone to usually study away from home but as a big group project was approaching its deadline he had started to spend more and more time with his study partner Seungwoo. It meant Hangyul had more time for himself, which he usually just spent practising or watching the dramas he hadn’t caught up to.

He crushed the paper between his hands. He turned his body around and raised an arm, trying to get the perfect angle to make sure the ball hit the trashcan. He squinted before the paper was thrown. Mid-shot, Hangyul exclaimed,

“Kobe!”

But burrowed his face in his hands as the paper missed, landing about half a meter from the target. Ball sports had never been Hangyul’s thing, it had always been Seungoyun’s, and besides, Hangyul was better at handling other kinds of balls.

Hangyul merely chuckled in embarrassment towards himself as he continued down the hallway. He cast a look towards the clock above the counter and calculated that it meant that Seungyoun wouldn’t be back for at least 5 hours, as they would always eat together around six o’clock.

Hangyul continued into the bathroom and threw the door open. The toothbrush laying on the sink with toothpaste on it was a reminder that he had been too tired to even bring the shaft to his mouth last night.

Closing the door and locked it, his hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and dragged it up. It exposed his defined muscles and slightly tanned skin. He inspected himself in the mirror, slowly letting his hands trail down his chest. The muscles made him proud as it was something he had worked hard for, the hours upon hours in the practice room paid off.

One of his hands was rubbing over the sore spot on his neck while the other one was unzipping his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down before he climbed out of the training shorts.

Peeking out of his pants, his thighs started to reveal themselves. The soft skin touched each other once as the shorts laid carelessly on the floor. Hangyul gripped some of the flesh into his hand and felt the hot skin against his cold hands. His thighs were something he would always be proud of. He always liked to joke about the fact that it was his one night stands soft spot, but it was true. 

  
No matter who his partner was, they always seemed to want to worship them, littering them in bruises and kisses. Hangyul could lie and say it was weird, but that became one of his favourite things to experience when he was being dominated. Feeling someone manhandle him, wrapping his thighs around their waists as they-

Hangyul cursed himself for the thoughts before he stepped into the shower. Long fingers wrapped around the knobs, turning the shower on warm before he pushed himself as far from the shower hose as he could, letting the water heat up before he walked under it.

The hot water immediately soaked his hair, making it stick like bangs to his forehead.

_ Fuck, Hangyul loved showering. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hangyul lay on his bed with his laptop open, playing a random movie that was supposed to be the “new and hot thing” according to Netflix. But his thoughts had slowly been slipping away. All he could think about was his roommate.

It wasn’t a secret that Hangyul was attracted to the older man, he was almost too obvious with it, but Seungyoun seemed unknowing. It had become a running joke for his friend Yohan to try to hint towards it as much as possible around Seungyoun. Even though Hangyul was embarrassed he still wouldn’t stop Yohan in fear of Seungyoun realising what he said was true. 

Moving into the same apartment with Seungyoun had seemed like a dream when he had been offered it, but he quickly realised it was hell. It was a constant game of sexual tension and feelings for Hangyul, but Seungyoun seemed to think it was something normal to do with his friends.

Having no time to find someone to fuck him or masturbate as all his time went to practising for the upcoming performance, Hangyul had been a lot more sexually frustrated in the last couple of days. Seungyoun’s accidental sensual touches didn’t help either.

Every time Seungyoun would place his hand on Hangyul’s thigh as he laughed, lightly gripping on it would make Hangyul’s heart stop. He would let his hand continue to rest on the spot as they continued to watch TV. Slowly drawing patterns of circles into his thigh, sometimes getting closer and closer to the inside of the thigh. Hangyul would feel goosebumps on his arms, but Seungyoun seemed to pay no mind. 

Each time Hangyul would stand in front of the fridge looking for anything to eat in the shared college dorm, Seungyoun’s hands would grab at Hangyul’s waist so he could pass between him and the counter. A low  _ ‘Sorry’ _ muttered into his ear before the hands left the sensitive spot. Hangyul had to grip the fridge handle to not fall as his knees shook.

Or when Seungyoun would take Hangyul’s lean hands in his own, bringing them up towards his mouth so he could blow on the wound when Hangyul accidentally burnt his hand while making toast. Saying the breath was “magically healing him”, but his dark eyes stared into him as if he could see the younger’s soul. His words were so cute but his face showed a whole other tone as he towered over Hangyul.

It was all too much for him, the constant teasing that didn’t even seem intentional on Seungyoun’s part. It led Hangyul to have scenarios lingering in his mind, invading his thoughts like poison. Hangyul turned over to lie on his stomach before he smashed his face into the pillow. Cursing himself as he let the thoughts consume him again. 

His hand slowly slid down his stomach until it got to the waistband of his sweatpants. He let his fingers pause before he retreated. His hand instead went to turn off the movie. The silence that followed was interrupted by Hangyul’s short pants. He had yet to touch himself, but Seungyoun already made him feel this way.

Hangyul thought about it, but couldn’t pull himself to open a porn site. He already knew that no matter how much he searched, he would never find someone who resembled Seungyoun enough to satisfy his fantasies. He wouldn’t be able to find anything that could distract him from the thought of Seungyoun ravishing him.

Instead, Hangyul just settled down and lazily let his hand wrap around his cock. Even this small move was enough to make Hangyul cry out in pleasure. At first, his hand moved slowly, letting the blissful feeling start to build up, almost teasing himself. He wondered how Seungyoun would do it: would he be quick or would he be teasingly slow?

Hangyul wished he knew.

He looked over to the nightstand and thought  _ fuck it _ , if he was gonna be alone all day, then he could go all out. He took out the small vibrator and let his hand wander around in the drawer until he found the lube he was looking for.

Releasing the grip he had on his cock, he sat up on his knees, turning his body so he was able to lay down on his stomach. He settled down and dragged one leg up towards his stomach, giving him more access to open himself up. He popped the cap of the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. 

He reached his hand behind him and lightly brushed his fingers against his fluttering rim. The touch already made a shudder go through his body. The coldness of the lube sent goosebumps over his hot skin. 

A deep breath was taken before he slowly eased a finger in, wincing a bit as the unfamiliar feeling. It had been so long since he was able to play with himself that it felt like it was his first time. Even if it was just one finger, it felt so big inside of him.

Hangyul wondered if this was how Seungyoun’s fingers would feel inside of him, so big and thick. If his fingers would open him up so good, making him cum only by fucking himself on his fingers, Hangyul was sure he would be able to.

Trying to get himself used to the feeling, Hangyul took his mind off things by sneaking his hand under his stomach, wrapping his fist around his cock. He started to slowly ease into the stretching as he rolled his hips into the fist just to fuck back onto his fingers. The feeling of being used in both ways made the tension in his thighs disappear. It felt euphoric and Hangyul hadn’t even properly started yet.

Hangyul let his second finger join the other one, sinking all the way until the hilt. The stretch was more welcome now, but the feeling was still a little painful. As the burn was easing, he let his fingers open up, scissoring himself open with his thick fingers. 

He imagined that it was Seunngyoun who opened him up so good, imagined how he would messily let his tongue in beside his fingers, making Hangyul feel so good. Maybe Seungyoun’s other hand would be on the back of Hangyul’s neck, forcing his head down into the pillow as he moaned like a pornstar.

The thought of Seungyoun tasting all of him, making him feel so good was enough to make Hangyul’s thighs to start shivering. He felt so guilty for imagining the things his roommate would do to him, but it was such a good feeling that Hangyul couldn’t stop.

Even though he didn’t want it to end, Hangyul pulled his fingers out and sighed at the feeling of emptiness. Hangyul pulled himself up, hands patting the comforter until he found the toy he was looking for.

The vibrator was black and medium-sized with a string attached to it. Hangyul felt satisfied enough with just easing two fingers into him as the vibrator didn’t need much more and Hangyul was already eager enough to chase his orgasm.

He took some of the lube that still was on his fingers and oiled the toy up. He settled himself again so he was laying on his stomach down and his ass down, before he slowly pushed the vibrator inside of him.

Even though it wasn’t too big, it still felt much better to have something else than his own fingers. He didn’t get too affected by the vibrator just yet, but once he pushed the lowest setting on it, he jerked forward. The toy started to vibrate inside of him, made his cheeks flush and his eyes widen. He let himself fall headfirst into the feeling, letting it consume him. 

‘ _ This is all I need _ ,’ Hangyul thought to himself. 

A gasp was released from his lips as he felt the pleasure build up inside of him. Hangyul took a tight grasp around his cock and contently let his eyes roll back. Feeling like he was finally getting what he wanted, he couldn’t help but smile. 

The weeks of pent up sexual frustration was washing off him like waves.

He thought of how Seungyoun was the one doing it to him, slowly fucking into him. How he slid deep inside of him, down Hangyul’s throat and filling all of him. His eyes were constantly watching him and letting himself live inside of his mind.

Hangyul bucked his hips and let his thumb brush over the head of his cock. The small vibrations inside of him made his cock twitch as it got sensitive in his hands. He rolled his hips into the hands and kept chasing his release.

Hangyul could almost feel Seungyoun’s eyes on him as he fucked himself. He could imagine Seungyoun chuckling at how into it Hangyul was, how  _ eager _ he was to be used.

He held the controller once again in his hand and turned the setting up one notch. The feeling made a whole new reaction draw from his lips.

“D-Daddy,” Hangyul stuttered out with embarrassment. He had never been able to explore with his daddy kink, too afraid of it making things awkward. Instead he let himself enjoy it all by himself imagining Seungyoun. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

So into his loud moans, Hangyul wasn’t able to hear the jingle of keys or the opening of the front door, how Seungyoun was home already at 2 PM. Instead, he was so focused on chasing his own climax, letting himself be on display for anyone to see. 

“Fuck-” Hangyul bit his lip as he let the vibrations speed up inside of him. “Daddy!” 

Hangyul could barely contain himself as he fucking into his hand, his tongue hanging out as he chased his release. His other hand going up to play with his nipple. The vibrations inside of him had made his nipples harden and touching them sent twitches straight to his cock. 

Seungyoun stood in the doorway watching the sight before him. Seeing Hangyul spread out like that, not even knowing someone was there to watch the beautiful view. Seungyoun could almost reach out to touch the beautiful man, that was how close he was but yet Hangyul hadn’t noticed him.

Seungyoun gazed at the sight of Hangyul with his cock in hand and a vibrator deep inside him, drawing out these sinful noises from his mouth. He could feel himself grow harder, fully entranced by Hangyul’s little moans.

But no matter how sexy Hangyul looked and no matter how much Seungyoun wanted to walk up to him and make him submit to him, he still knew his boundaries. He turned around to walk away from what he just saw to make Hangyul not feel embarrassed that Seungyoun had seen him like this - so vulnerable.

Then he was interrupted.

“ _ Seungyoun _ ,” 

Seungyoun stopped in his tracks, thinking Hangyul had noticed him being there.

“You feel so good inside of me, so big.”

Seungyoun gaped at the man’s voice but he let himself be pulled back. He felt his dick twitch in his pants as the name left his roommate’s lips. The fact that Hangyul was there, making himself a mess like that all for Seungyoun,  _ fuck _ , it was so hot.

He couldn’t stop himself and let the words slip from him.

_ “Enjoying yourself?” _

Hangyul’s cheeks flared up as he looked in horror as he cast a look over his shoulder and saw the man who’s name he just moaned out, standing in front of him. He instantly stopped fucking his fist and scrambled to cover himself, but he was still feeling the vibrations shudder through him. 

He had thrown himself down on the bed so he was on his back looking at Seungyoun. His eyes were blown open as a rose colour spread over his cheeks. His cock was laying, hard against his stomach, twitching as the man's intense gaze was in him. Hangyul didn’t want to admit it, but knowing Seungyoun had been there to see him, to see Hangyul do exactly what he had wanted to, it was like everything Hangyul had ever wanted.

The vibrator had gone up further inside of him as position changed causing him to get even more pleasure. He bit his lip to quiet the moans that tried to escape but Hangyul couldn’t help but cry out as he moved.

He tried to stutter out an explanation, but he interrupted by a voice.

“No, I want you to continue,” Seungyoun stepped back so his back was leaned against the doorframe. Hangyul stared at his roommate in disbelief. Was this a dream or even worse, a prank? “Imagine it’s my hand.”

Hangyul opened his mouth but quickly shut it. No matter how much he wanted this to be true, it couldn’t be. This was too good to be true.

“You’re not gonna keep daddy waiting, are you?” Seungyoun raised his eyebrows before he tsked. “Baby boy you put on quite a show, but now you’re all shy?”

“You heard that?” Hangyul let his gaze fall and played with his fingers. Seungyoun couldn’t believe this was the boy that just minutes ago was fucking himself while calling his name.

“I sure did,” Seungyoun sighed and scratched his neck. “I can leave if you want to, I can let you get… this done by yourself.” 

“No!” Hangyul exclaimed, sitting up on his knees. The comforter fell from his chest, exposing his defined muscles. Seungyoun let his eyes fall over the abs before they continued down, Hangyul’s thighs were spread open, making him he imagine letting his hands stroke between them, letting his fingers brush over the fluttered rim.

“I want it,” Hangyul blushed. “I-I want this.”

With uncertainty, Hangyul wrapped his hand around his cock. His eyes avoided his roommates as he slowly started to drag his hand up.

“Did I tell you to start?” Seungyoun sighed as he quelled his surprise. He didn’t think Hangyul would be brave enough to show him this side, but he didn’t complain.

“Y-You said-” Hangyul was interrupted by a growl.

“You’ll take orders from me, so don’t try to talk back to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hangyul said.

“You didn’t address me properly,” Seungyoun scoffed. “Call me daddy.”

With flushed cheeks Hangyul let his mouth hang open. His eyes fluttered, almost as if in disbelief of what the older had said. 

“It’s embarrassing though,” Hangyul let his gaze met his roommates and gave a small smile. “I’ve never called someone it…” Seungyoun chuckled.

“You just started to jerk yourself off in front of me, nothing is embarrassing baby.” Seungyoun let himself get closer, taking the controller from the place beside the youngest. Before Hangyul was able to smack it out of his hands, Seungyoun turned it up a notch.

The breath seemed to leave Hangyul as his eyes glazed over. 

“If you want to be able to pleasure yourself, then get on your hands and knees,” Seungyoun didn’t need to tell Hangyul twice, he swiftly turned himself over, like an obedient puppy. Seungyoun smiled and cooed at the man. “Good pup.”

“Thank you, D-Daddy.” Hangyul seemed unsure in the way to use the word but tried to roll with it.

Seungyoun smirked at the word and bent down to whisper in Hangyul’s ear.

“Touch yourself for me, pup,” He bit on to Hangyul’s ear before he let his tongue trace over the jaw of his roommate. “Let me see how you play with yourself for me.”

With a quick hand, Hangyul took his cock into his hands, letting himself stark dragging his hand up and down. The feeling played amazingly into the feeling of vibrations inside of him, making a mewl escape him.

Seungyoun hitched a breath as he took in the sight. Seeing how Hangyul got so into it, letting his pleasure take over, was so hot. He took hold of the string and slowly pulled the vibrator out of his heat. Hangyul let out a confused noise before he cried out in pleasure. 

Seungyoun’s finger pressed into his heat, slowly pushing in and out of him.

“So pretty like this, pup” Seungyoun could almost come all by himself seeing Hangyul like this. “You’re so tight, all for me.” 

He pressed his finger deep inside once again before he pulled it out and pressed the vibrator inside of him. The controller in his hand gave a little sound as he once again picked the speed up to the top speed.

“Fuck-” Seungyoun let out a low groan as Hangyul teasingly bent himself so his chest was pressed against the mattress while his ass was high up in the air. Seungyoun could almost see how the vibrations were able to make Hangyul’s thighs quiver. “What if Seungwoo was with me, huh?”

Hangyul’s eyes widened at the words, they dawned upon him.

“Do you think he would be able to control himself?” Seungyoun looked over Hangyul’s ass, letting himself groan as he imagined holding his waist as he fucked the thick ass. The younger man hitched a breath thinking what their friend might have done if he was there. “Are you such a big slut that Daddy can’t satisfy you enough?”

“No, of course not!” Hangyul exclaimed, but he himself wasn’t even sure if that was true. The thought of Seungwoo wrecking him - it was so hot thinking two beautiful men would do something like this to him.

“Good.”

Seungyoun leaned closer so he could let his hand ghost over Hangyul’s ass, never quite being close enough to actually touch it. Hangyul closed the distance himself by pushing back, but was met with a burning feeling. He was stunned for a few seconds before he realised what Seungyoun had done - he had actually spanked him.

His eyes turned to meet the elder’s, but he was only met with a smirk before the hand was brought down on him hard again.

“Fuck baby,” Seungyoun chuckled. “You look so red and lovely now. All for me.”

Hangyul could swear the felt the vibrator go further into him with the spanks that were delivered to him. 

“Continue fucking yourself- yeah exactly like that, Good boy” Seungyoun stared at the scene in front of him. The beautiful man had his mouth open as his eyes filled with tears, if it was because of the stinging from the spanking or the pleasure Seungyoun wasn’t sure. Seungyoun looked at the tongue sticking out and all he wanted to do was to slide his cock into the warm heat, but that was for another day.

Instead his hands went to the thighs of the man before him, slowly stroking over them. Only letting the skin connect between them was enough for Hangyul to mewl out.

Hangyul almost felt overstimulated with the way Seungyoun’s hands were caressing his thighs. It wasn’t like the man was sucking on them or licking them, yet Hangyul felt like it was the most anybody had ever paid attention to them. 

“Seung-” was all Hangyul was able to say before the hands were swift off his thighs. Another burning smack was delivered, sending a wave of sweet pain down his spine.

“You. Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” 

With each word a new spank was delivered to his bottom, the pain giving him a feeling of embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he was letting Seungyoun do something so degrading to him.

Hangyul put his hand into the curve of his elbow. His face was painted red with the constant attention to his ass. He didn’t want to admit it but the feeling of Seungyoun spanking him was almost addicting. Seungyoun being so in control of him, so  _ dominant _ , it was amazing.

“I’m sorry,” Hangyul moved his neck so he could stare back towards Seungyoun. “Daddy.”

The older cooed at the pretty boy in front of him before he nodded.

“That’s a good boy,” Seungyoun let himself crawl closer, their breaths almost intertwining. Seungyoun bit his lip as he palmed himself through his pants. “Baby boy, do you want Daddy to speed up?”

“Y-Yeah, Daddy.”

Seungyoun watched over the boy as he slowly slid his shirt up. His defined abs shone in the afternoon light making him look eternal. Hangyul got a good look at the tattooed gun on Seungyoun’s pelvis and could just imagine how it would feel to lick over and suck bruises onto it.

Seungyoun saw how Hangyul’s attention was brought away from his task and instead onto his tattoos. He chuckled, knowing tattoos had always been one of Hangyul’s weaknesses.

“Do you feel me letting you fuck my hand so good?” Hangyul nodded, letting his eyes fall back onto Seungyoun. Even though Hangyul knew it was his own hand, it was as if it was Seungyoun who was making him feel so good. With the way Seungyoun was speaking, it was like Hangyul had lost all control to the other man. 

Seungyoun settled himself against the headboard of the bed, watching the youngest with hooded eyes, letting himself think of what he wanted to do to the man. He could touch him, let him actually get fucked and make him into a mess, but where was the fun in that?

“Do you wanna sit on my lap, pup?” 

Hangyul could barely contain himself as he thought of the skin to skin contact, seeing the tattoos Seungyoun had so close. Hangyul lazily nodded, he felt like he was so close that he barely was able to stay conscious - it was a miracle that he hadn’t come yet.

He clambered onto Seungyoun needily, climbing on top of his lap. He almost felt embarrassed d about the fact that Seungyounw as sitting there, still with his black skinny jeans on, meanwhile Hangyul was completely naked. But it only played into the power dynamic, Hangyul almost felt like he was more vulnerable in this way, knowing Seungyoun had complete control over him, he didn’t even need to use his cock on him to make him weak like this.

Seungyoun’s hands went to his waist and settled him down so Hangyul was entirely on top of his lap. Hangyul could feel the others cock through his pants and couldn’t help but imagine what the big thing could do to him. 

Seungyoun could feel the small vibrations from inside of Hangyul and it went straight to his dick. He had almost forgotten Hangyul still had the vibrator inside of him. It bothered him knowing he wasn’t able to make Hangyul feel this good all on his own so Seungyoun lightly lifted Hangyul up, enough to be able to get his hands under him. He gripped the vibrators string and slowly pulled it out. He could feel how Hangyul’s rim fluttered once the object was out of him, Hangyul whining as he was once again empty.

The fact that he made Hangyul like this,  _ fuck, _ it was like a dream. He pushed Hangyul down on his lap again. Hangyul gave out a little laugh before he threw his arms over Seungyoun’s shoulders, bringing their heads closer as he leaned to kiss him. Their lips clashed in a needy heap, their feelings seeping through with no words needed to confirm it. It was a kiss filled with lust and love.

It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t like there were fireworks or sparks as everybody said. It was just like them, clumsy and needy. It worked for them and that was all that mattered.

Seungyoun’s hand grasped at his roommate’s hair as he let the other man slip his tongue into his mouth, letting him explore. Hangyul was like a puppy trying to do everything at once. His hips were rolling back and forth as he tried to please both of them at the same time as he tried to discover all parts of Seungyoun.

Their lips pressed against each other trying to move at the same pace. 

They pulled away from each other and leaned their foreheads against each other, just staring into each other’s eyes. Seungyoun’s hand slid between their bodies and grasped at the hard cock. He sped up as he noticed Hangyul kept getting needier and needier, rolling his hips fast against Seungyoun’s.

Hangyul put his head into the nape of Seungyoun’s neck, pestering it with small kisses. He had never felt better, the pleasure was so much. Feeling Seungyoun’s warm hand engulf him as he kept grinding down on the big dick.

“Daddy, I-I” Hangyul pulled away and stared pleadingly into Seungyoun’s eyes. “I’m close.”

Seungyoun smirked, releasing his grip on the pulsating cock and instead held his hips down, making his grinding stop. Hangyul let out a strangled cry as all the pleasure that built him up suddenly came to a stop. His hand lightly hit Seungyoun on the chest as Seungyoun smirked, Hangyul’s annoyance was too sweet for him. 

“Beg for it, pup.” Seungyoun leaned back against the headboard crossing his arms over his chest, staring Hangyul down. “Beg for daddy to give you permission to cum.” 

“No.” Hangyul breathed out and started rolling his hips again, trying to chase his climax on his own. He side-eyed Seungyoun and saw an annoyed expression over his face.

“Fine,” Seungyoun took yet again got a hold of Hangyul’s cock, starting to jerk him off with a fast pace. “If you want it like that.”

Hangyul thought he had Seungyoun wrapped around his finger once he was able to fuck into Seungyoun’s fist again. Feeling the man under him and Seungyoun’s burning grip, added to the feeling of such a beautiful man dominating him, made him once again closer to the brink of climax.

But just about as Hangyul was about to moan that he was close, Seungyoun let go of his cock. The feeling of being teased like this brought tears to Hangyul’s eyes. It was all too much, he felt so sensitive and overstimulated. The fat tears were rolling down his face as he stared at Seungyoun. 

“Please, Please let me come, “ Hangyul cried out. “Daddy please!”

“Beg. For. It.” Seungyoun’s hands were gripping on Hangyul’s ass, lifting him so he was seated closer to him, their chests were almost touching this time. “Do it.”

“P-Please let me come, Daddy,” Hangyul whispered, eyes pleading eyes staring at the elder. Seungyoun could almost come from the sight. The tears and pleading look suited Hangyul so good, his neediness was finally expressed in his face. “I need this! I’ve been so good, please Daddy let me cum!”

Seungyoun chuckled before planting a kiss to Hangyuls’s mouth.

“As you wish.”

Seungyoun started to thrust up against the younger, matching his grinding movements. He imagined this was how he was gonna fuck him. Hangyul riding him as he teased him with thrusts every now and then.

Hangyul couldn’t contain himself and wrapped his lean fingers around himself. He started to jerk himself off and that was all it took. 

Hangyul’s head threw back as his orgasm hit him hard. The sweat was rolling down his chest and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He shot over Seungyoun’s chest, some of it landing on his gun tattoo. The tears from his eyes kept flowing down, finally being able to cum was enough for him to feel like he was soaring over the moon.

Seungyoun looked at the man before him, barely even noticing how his chest had been stained white. His full attention was on the beautiful expression that clouded Hangyul’s face. He didn’t even pay in mind that he had yet to release, seeing Hangyul like this was better than anything he had hoped for.

When Hangyul came back to it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seungyoun’s, but quickly pulled away. He had felt the thickness of Seungyoun’s still hard cock between his thighs.

“Did-” Hangyul looked down embarrassed. “Did I not make you cum?” His face shone with embarrassment, already letting his chaotic thinking make him believe he had done something wrong.

Seungyoun quickly hushed him.

“You did so well, baby boy” His hand caressed Hangyul’s face, letting his thumb brush over his lush lips. “Daddy is so proud.”

Hangyul flushed at the pet name, but he would later blame that on the fact that he just came, and pleadingly locked eyes with his roommate.

“Am I allowed to make you cum, Daddy?” Hangyul’s voice came out in a whisper, his voice strained. “I-I can suck you off if you want.” The nervous tremor in his voice was evident and Seungyoun almost came just by that. The fact that he made him like this, all embarrassed and unsure, fuck it was everything Seungyoun had ever wanted.

“Just pull yourself up so you’re seated on your heels,” Seungyoun ordered. “That’s right, baby.”

Hangyul settled himself a bit more comfortable before he watched Seungyoun with attentive eyes, waiting for any new commands.

“Now beg for it.” Seungyoun didn’t do what Hangyul had expected. He had expected a dick down his throat or a cock being jerked into his face, but instead all he got was Seungyoun staring at him. “Beg me to cum on your face.”

Hangyul didn’t disobey the order, instead he took a deep breath before he started.

“Please Daddy, let me taste your cum!” Hangyul pleaded. “I-I want to be drenched all in your cum, making sure everybody knows you were the one who made me like this.” 

The oldest groaned at the thought, someone seeing Hangyul like this, all pleading and whiny for him,  _ only  _ him. He felt his cock twitching at the mere thought of it happening.

“I need you, Daddy, I need your cock so so bad.” Hangyul’s eyes started to water, the feeling of helplessness was too much. He needed to help his daddy’s cum. “I beg you, let me be a good pup!” His bottom lip was trembling as he pouted.

Seeing Hangyul become so desperate and needy, all thanks to him, was enough to make Seungyoun to cum. His hands gripped onto Hangyul’s hair, letting it fall between his fingers, as he painted Hangyul’s face white. Some of it got on his eyelashes, messing them together as he looked towards Seungyoun. The part that landed near his mouth was swiftly picked up by Hangyul’s finger before it was shoved into his mouth, sucking greedily on it.

Seungyoun could only look in amazement as his roommate looked at him like this. He managed to look so innocent despite being plastered with Seungyoun’s seed. 

Both of them caught their breath and just looked at each other. Neither of them couldn’t believe this was finally happening, fantasies both of them had dreamt of for so long. Seungyoun looked down on the man before him and blinked almost in shock. 

“Did that really just happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again Sa for being my beta reader and support through this fic sdjfk


End file.
